


Paranoia

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there's someone, something, in the dark. they're going to get me





	Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> so uh this is more of a vent than anything. i get really fucking paranoid sometimes and it's been especially awful lately. i was going to add a dream i had to this, but writing it down made me even more paranoid so...yeah

It didn't happen every night. When Ein was curled up at his side, when he dozed off while watching a movie, or when he managed to sleep before midnight...James slept and felt normal those nights. But Ein didn't always want to cuddle, he didn't always feel up to watching a movie, and some nights his recording sessions lasted well past midnight. It was those nights that James felt twitchy and tense, always looking over his shoulder while clutching his phone close as if it could protect him from whatever was hiding in the dark. James hated it. It left him feeling so hopeless and...scared.

Tonight should've been good. Ein had curled up beside James while he ran his fingers through her soft fur, and the fan had been on, a gentle breeze soothing him into sleep. Then an hour passed and James was suddenly awake, breathing hard and reaching out with a trembling hand to snatch up his phone. He turned it on, shining the light around the room to reassure himself no one was there. Ein was still beside him, letting out a huff at being disturbed.

James swallowed thickly then tried to focus on taking deep breaths, but all he could focus on was his racing heart and god each beat made his head ache. He was tried and dazed, still reeling from the dream of someone breaking someone looming over him someone- no. James tried to push the dream far away, focusing on his phone now. It was nearly 3 am. He wondered if he should just...stay up. He could turn the lights on and curl up with Ein, but James was frozen. He couldn't bring himself to get off the bed, terrified of the darkness surrounding him and what might lie in it.

Attempting to drown the thoughts out, James pulled up his messages on his phone, pulling up Aleks' number.

to: aleks  
are you awake?

James sent it with only a moment of hesitation, then decided to pull up Brett's number as well.

to: brett  
you up?

James sent that with much more hesitation, but if Aleks' wasn't awake then hopefully Brett was. He didn't have to wait long for a reply, and James nearly cried in relief.

from: aleks  
what's up?

to: aleks  
bad night

from: aleks  
it's okay, you're okay

James smiled, scrubbing at his eyes as he curled up with his phone held close. Aleks knew what to say, what to do. After knowing someone for so long, and having lived with them, it's hard not to notice things. James could still remember the first night Aleks found out, when James had stumbled out of his room, clutching his phone and looking around like something was there. Aleks had been surprised, a little freaked out actually, but coaxed James into watching a movie with him.

to: aleks  
it's dark. lungs hurt

from: aleks  
don't breathe too quick. ein with you?

Ein yawned, burrowing underneath James' arm to cuddle close, breathing hot air against his neck.

to: aleks  
yeah. i don't want to move

from: aleks  
want me to come over?

James gnawed on his lip, finger hovering over his keyboard. He wasn't a child, he should be able to handle this. He glanced around the dark room and tucked his blanket closer to himself.

to aleks:  
yeah

from: aleks  
i'll be over in 10. don't freak out when you hear the door open

Relieved, James' tense frame relaxed just slightly. He pulled up twitter, scrolling through his feed to distract himself until Aleks arrived. He was so tired, and he could feel his eyes drooping, but he was too afraid to fall asleep.

True to his word, ten minutes later and James could hear the front door open then Aleks call out to announce his presence. James rolled to his side so he was facing the door, holding his breath as he watched light flood the crack underneath the door, then a shadow cross it. The door handle turned and light pooled in as the door opened. Aleks stepped in and flipped on the light, smile on his face.

James could breathe easier now. He sat up, careful of Ein, and watched as Aleks approached and sat on the edge of the bed. "Thanks for coming." James murmured, looking down to Ein.

Aleks hummed, stretching a bit, "I couldn't sleep anyway. Good thing, huh?"

"Yeah." James nodded, "I'm tired." He added quietly.

"Why don't you lay back down? I'll sit over here." Aleks suggested, kicking off his shoes and moving to the empty spot beside James. "Come on."

James nodded slowly, laying back down with Ein in his arms. He was so tired, and Aleks was here now. He'd be safe. He curled up and before closing his eyes, James reached out for Aleks' hand, holding onto it tightly. Aleks didn't say a word, intertwining their fingers and offering silent comfort and reassurance. James was satisfied, dozing off a minute later, exhausted.

In the morning he awoke to Aleks sleeping beside him, their hands still held together. James smiled to himself, feeling all warm and fuzzy to have the blond beside him. Aleks must've sensed his staring because he stirred awake and sleepily blinked at James, offering a smile.

"Want some waffles?" James asked, voice quiet so he didn't disturb the peace.

Aleks gave a nod, "I'd like that. Add blueberries to mine."

"Bossy." James snorted, and leaned in to give him a light kiss.

"Ew, morning breath." Aleks joked, but quickly hauled James back in for another kiss.

James laughed, feeling much better the he had last night. Hos boyfriend made everything better.


End file.
